


Dear Friends

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda and McCoy take a walk in the garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Friends

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Spock ( _Star Trek_ )"

“Will you walk with me, Dr. McCoy?” asked Amanda.

“Leonard, please,” he replied, and offered his arm.

She took it, leading them out of the house and into the garden. “There is no need to be nervous,” she said. “I simply wish to know my son’s dearest friends.”

“You got to Jim already?”

Amanda smiled. “Spock cares for you both deeply. You cannot blame a mother for being curious.”

“Certainly not,” he agreed. “And I would love to talk to the woman who read Spock _Alice in Wonderland_.”

“It was his favorite,” she laughed. 

“Really?” said McCoy. “Tell me more…”

THE END


End file.
